


Observations

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Observant John Watson, blowjob, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Hope y’all enjoy. I got many more fics planned so this is just something to keep me in the writing mode and to starve off writer’s block!!





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy. I got many more fics planned so this is just something to keep me in the writing mode and to starve off writer’s block!!

Sherlock is a master of deductions. He can read people like a book and get it right 99.9% of the time. It’s a wonderful gift, Sherlock’s mind. However, his mind is also a curse. He’s so observant but he misses the simplest things, things he never thinks about, like flirtations and when people try to give him subtle hints to quiet down.

 

Right now, John is sitting in his chair, his nose buried into his laptop, going over their joined email that they use to get cases. John’s observation skills are subpar compared to Sherlock’s, however, John observes the simple human things that Sherlock does not. John keeps rereading one sentence in the email he’s reading as his ears pick up the steps of his flatmate, Sherlock. He looks up as Sherlock steps off the last step and adjusts his coat. “You have a case?” John queried.

 

Sherlock stands up straight in surprise, not realizing John was in the room. John was sitting pretty low in his chair. “No, I have a coffee date with Lestrade.”

 

“A coffee _date_?” John snickered, sitting up a bit more in his chair.

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and flips his coat’s collar up. “No. Not a date like the ones you go on constantly. He wants to go over some case files with me.”

 

“Why can’t you guys do that at his office?” John puts his laptop down, now raising to stand. He finally gets a full look at Sherlock’s outfit and a quiet gasp escapes his lips. Sherlock is wearing a black, form fitting suit. John traces Sherlock’s hips with his eyes and his eyes train himself on the slight bulge on the side by his right leg. The pants are tight but not too tight that it’s inappropriate. The suit jacket is custom cut, the shoulders broad but not too broad that Sherlock is swimming in fabric. The shirt he chose is crisp black, the buttons an eye catching gold. His overcoat surround the suit and the upturned collar sharpens Sherlock’s cheekbones. John let’s out a breath as he slyly moves behind some books to hide his rapidly hardening erection.

 

Sherlock lets out a sigh. “I don’t know why he wanted to go to the coffee house. I’ll be back later.” Sherlock opens the door and starts heading down the stairs.

 

“Wait!” John rushes to the door and hides his bottom half. “Can you go to the store before you come back? We are desperately low on milk and sugar. I can text you a small list.”

 

Sherlock stops by the front door, his hand on the handle. “Don’t make the list too long. I do not want to spend more than 10 minutes at the store.”

 

“I know, I know. Don’t worry, it’ll be small. Have fun with Greg!”

 

“Who’s Greg?” Sherlock looks back, confusion swept across his face.

 

“Lestrade, you idiot.” Sherlock says nothing else and just rushes out the door, his coat floating behind him and slams the door behind him. John rolls his eyes and settles himself back into his chair and trains his attention back to his rather large problem in his pants. He closes his eyes and tries to think of things that’ll turn him off. _Dead bodies at crime scenes, eyes and thumbs sitting in bags in the fridge, Sherlock’s eyes lighting up as he solves a case…_

 

John opens his eyes and lets out a sigh. That last one only made him even harder and made his heartbeat faster. He can’t even make his mind focus on things other than Sherlock for a whole minute. He decides it is high time for a little personal fun. _Sherlock is gone, so why not do it here?_ John slides his slacks and pants down but keeps them close, in case of emergencies. He slides down his chair so he’s slightly laying down and lays his feet on the edge of Sherlock’s chair. John closes his eyes and wraps his hand around the base of his cock. A shiver runs up his spine as he drags his hand up and down his length, the roughness of his hands a stupendous contrast to the smooth skin of his cock. He flicks his wrist as he gets close to the tip, the sudden jolt of pleasure and pressure causing sharp gasps to slip out of him. He does this for a few minutes, allowing himself to sink deeper into his imagination to get to the good stuff.

 

**

_Sherlock walks down the stairs, his slender body gently swaying and his Belstaff blowing mildly behind him. He pauses as soon as his feet hit the bottom of the stairs and his gaze flickers over to John. Sherlock’s piercing eyes look over his friend’s body as John sits in his chair, his laptop balanced on his lap as he blogs their past case and subsequent adventure. A shy throat clear reaches John’s ear and he turns to look at his roommate. The sides of Sherlock’s lips curl up in a smirk and he tilts his head when he notices John’s pupil darken and dilate. “Is there a problem?” Sherlock asks as John’s breathing becomes heavier and staggered._

 

_“You’re...you’re…” John stammers as Sherlock takes a step closer to him._

 

_“I’m what, John? I’m sure even you can deduce this.”_

 

_“You’re naked! Except for your coat!” John exclaims, his cheeks pinkening from the sight before him._

 

_“Yes, I am. Thank goodness you could deduce that. If you couldn’t, I think we’d have to schedule you a doctor appointment.” Sherlock slowly lowers himself to the couch, spreading his legs out to their full length. Once he’s draped across the couch, his coat strategically placed to tease his roommate, Sherlock spares a glance over to said roommate. “Are you just pretending to be this dense?”_

 

_John’s mouth opens and closes in confusion, his brain trying to wrap itself around the situation. He shakes his head and pushes the laptop off his lap, the computer unceremoniously dropping to the floor. “Sherlock. Are you okay?”_

 

_Sherlock scoffs, stands up and sheds his coat. “You must know what I want.” Sherlock takes a few steps closer to John until their legs are touching. Sherlock drops to his knees and lays his hands on John’s leg, just above his knees. “I’m on my knees begging. I can see I’m affecting you. You’re very hard, dear John.” Sherlock’s hands start moving closer to John’s zippers, very slowly, allowing John time to push Sherlock away. Sherlock looks shyly up at John and waits with bated breath._

 

_“Sherlock,” John whispers. “Why the sudden change? I thought you had no interest in sex or relationships.”_

 

_“John, I’ve always had an interest in sex. I’m not a blushing virgin. That night at the restaurant, I was focused on the case. I wasn’t actually rejecting you. But then you said you weren’t gay and you kept dating all these women...I didn’t have a chance for awhile.”_

 

_“So why now?” John lays a hand on Sherlock’s hand. “I’m still not gay.”_

 

 _Sherlock rolls his eyes and points to John’s crotch. “You may not be_ **_gay_ ** _but you’re definitely not completely straight.”_

 

_“Sherlock-sexual?” John asks with a smirk. The question causes a bark of laughter to come from the slender man on his knees. The sound of Sherlock’s laughter washes over John’s body pleasantly. John takes his hand off of Sherlock’s, leaving everything else up to the taller man in front of him._

 

_Sherlock takes that as a sign and scootches closer to John, pushing himself directly between his legs. He grabs hold of John’s zipper and slowly moves it down, hands trembling slightly. Once John’s jeans are completely undone, John lifts up as Sherlock pulls them down, leaving John in his underwear. The next thing to be pulled down is John’s underwear. Sherlock does this so slowly and refuses to look at John’s erection, nerves bursting at his seams. John lays a hand gently on his partner’s head. “Are you nervous?” John asks, whispering as not to startle Sherlock in this relaxed yet charged moment._

 

_Sherlock nods and looks up into John’s eyes. “It’s been a while since I...you know.”_

 

_John smiles and bends to kiss Sherlock’s forehead gently. “Then just go slow.”_

 

_Sherlock gains courage from the kiss and pushes John back to a sitting position. He grabs the base of John’s cock and gives it a few experimental tugs. Then, suddenly, Sherlock wraps his lips around John’s tip and swallows the whole length, no gag reflex._

 

 _“Oh Sherlock, yes!” John’s hands to Sherlock’s hair and pulls every so slightly. Sherlock comes back up for air and wipes some spit from the corner of his mouth. He starts to suck gently on the tip, John’s breathing coming in faster. It only takes a solid 5 minutes of Sherlock’s ministrations for John to tense up and yell, “Sherlock, I’m cumming!” The feeling builds in the pit of John’s belly._ **_So close._ **

_**_

 

He’s ripped from daydream from a shrill voice shouting his name. “John Watson!” John whips his head around to see his roommate, object of his desire, standing there at the door, a flabbergasted look on his face.

 

“Oh, shit,” John whispers and cums, spilling over his hand and onto the floor. The intensity of his orgasm throws his for a loop and he falls out of his chair, face planting onto the carpet. He hesitantly looks up at Sherlock, who hasn’t moved from the doorway. “Sorry, Sherlock.” John gets up and starts cleaning up with the wet washcloth he keeps close. Sherlock still remains mute and motionless as John gets up, fully dressed and cleaned. “You’re back early.”

 

That seems to break the taller man out of his trance. “Lestrade never showed. So I drank my coffee quickly then came back to offer to go to the store with you.”

 

“Oh. Well, did you still want to go to the store?” John asks, hopeful that he didn’t ruin the rare mood Sherlock must be in.

 

It takes almost a full minute for Sherlock to answer, his gaze trained on the wall with the bullet holes. “No,” he states and all but runs to his room, the door slamming behind him.

 

John groans and slides his shoes on. _Might as well go to the store myself._ He slams the door behind himself as well and heads for the store.

 

*~~*

 

A full week goes by with no mention of the Incident of the Walk In. Sherlock seems his normal self and John silently berates himself for not locking the door. They move around each other, easily avoiding each other as there is no case for Sherlock at the moment.

 

However, that day, Sherlock was in a rare mood. He was hyper and very talkative. As soon as John wakes up, Sherlock pulls him into their matching chairs and vibrates with excitement. “John! I’ve been thinking.” Sherlock’s leg starts bouncing up and down, causing John’s eyebrow to lift up in confusion.

 

“Sherlock, have you had caffeine today? Like liters of it?” John lays his hand over Sherlock’s wrist, counting the beats in his head. _A very fast heartbeat, most likely caffeine._

 

“I’ve only had two cups of tea. But no! I have an idea!” Before John can ask what the idea was, Sherlock lurches forward and crashes his lips onto John’s. John opens his mouth, a gasp rising from his throat. After the initial surprise, John kisses back and pulls Sherlock onto his lap. Sherlock slides his hands to John’s hair and curls his fingers around his hair. John wraps his arms around his partner’s waist and stands up, carrying Sherlock to the doorway.

 

“Which room?” John asks, tearing himself away from Sherlock’s lips just long enough.

 

Sherlock seems confused for a minute then finally the veil of lust lessens and his mind becomes sharp enough. “Oh. Do you have lube in your room? I don’t have any in mine.”

 

“My room it is, sweetheart,” John smiles warmly and carries Sherlock to his room and gently lays him on the bed. Sherlock climbs up the bed and strips off the comforter and the sheets.

 

When John throws him a confused look, Sherlock replies bashfully, “We’re gonna get the bed dirty….I don’t want you to have to go without sheets tonight.”

 

“How thoughtful!” John gives Sherlock a deep kiss before pulling away and helping him spread out towels. John pulls out the lube and a condom from his nightstand table and places it next to the bed. When John looks back at Sherlock, he’s staring at the condom with an apprehensive look on his face. “Hey, are you okay?” John rubs Sherlock’s arm gently. “Is it too much? We can do other stuff, we don’t have to go all the way.” John crawls on top of the bed and kisses Sherlock’s cheek.

 

“No, it’s not that. I want to...go all the way,” the taller man blushes. “It’s just...John, I’m clean. I take blood tests once a week. I just took one yesterday and it was clean. I haven’t touched anything dangerous since then. Are you clean?”

 

“Yeah, I got tested after my last girlfriend and I haven’t had sex since then. Why are you asking me that?”

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “How dull. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

 

Realization crosses John’s face. “Oh,” he blushes and bites his lip. “You mean you want it bareback?”

 

Sherlock nods and blushes. “It's my first time...going all the way. I want it bare. Please? We can use condoms every time after, if you want.”

 

Sherlock’s word cause a giggle to rip out of John. “Every time after?” His right eyebrow raises.

 

“Oi, shut up, John!” Sherlock kisses him deeply before John has a chance to respond. _Dreams do come true,_ John thinks to himself. “Don’t be cliche,” Sherlock says, as if he can read John’s mind. “I’m observational!” Sherlock says, laughing.

 

“Right. You’re my wonderful deducing lover.”


End file.
